The Legend of Spyro: Return of the Dragon
by iheartspyro
Summary: It's been 1 year since the defeat of the Dark Master, But now a new adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: Return of The Dragon

Legal crap: I do not own any characters in this story. All respective ownership of said characters goes to Sierra Entertainment.

Authors note: please bare with me on this. This is my first attempt at writing anything. I do encourage any and all constructive criticism and any tips you might have. Feel free to rate harshly if need be, but please give a reason if you do.

1Year after the defeat of the Dark Master...

Cynder woke up in a small but cozy cave somewhere in the middle of the mushroom forest. Cynder got up with a yawn as she slowly stretched her legs and back. She watched Spyro as he still lie there in an apparent dream as he slowly swished his tail back and forth with a smile on his face. Cynder giggled and turned to go out of the cave to go and find something for them to eat for breakfast.

As Cynder flew for a while enjoying the morning air on under her wings. She spotted some large schools of fish swimming in the river below. She timed her dive just right and just as she was about to go in for the kill a purple blur tackled her in midair and sent her flying into to river. When she re-surfaced she saw Spyro hovering over the water with a silly grin on his face and began to laugh.

"So", he said, "decided to go off hunting without me again I see".

Cynder could do nothing but laugh as she said,"well maybe if you didn't sleep so much I wouldn't have to go hunting for the both of us".

With that Spyro tackled her back into the water. They wrestled until they needed air. As they went back to the surface that school of fish that Cynder spotted earlier swam by. Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and gave each other a competitive grin. And just like that they bolted off after the school hoping to catch a big one.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Temple....

"It has been one year to date since the world was on the brink of utter destruction", said Cyril the Ice Guardian. "and it has been one year since we have seen or heard from Spyro or Cynder and you are telling me that they are alive!?"

"They must be", said Ignitis the once fire guardian and now Chronicler. "If they were dead it would have shown in their books, but there is nothing, so the only logical explanation it that they are alive and still out there somewhere"

. "But where would they be?", said Terrador the Earth Guardian. "If they were alive they would have come back to the temple".

"Maybe they just wanted a vacation", said Sparx the Dragonfly. "I know fighting baddies has worn me down".

The two dragons looked at one another and rolled their eyes but then Ignitis butted in, "maybe Sparx is right" he said. "I am?!", said Sparx, "uh, uh, I mean of course I am".

But Cyril said, "That's all well and good but why wouldn't they inform us of their well being". "That I cannot say for certain", said Ignitis," but I do know that nothing says that they are dead, so they must be out there...somewhere...."

Back over to Spyro and Cynder...

After a quick hunt the two dragons ate their catch and headed back for the cave to take a nap. After about an hour or so Spyro awoke and decided to stretch his wings a bit.

As he flew around he started to think about Ignitis and the other Guardians. He often felt that he should go back to the temple with Cynder, it had been a whole year after all, but for some unknown reason he had decided against it. For some reason all he wanted to do was stick around Cynder. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but he just didn't want to be with anyone but her. And on top of his confusion he found it hard to speak with her at times. He wanted to be with her and yet he didn't know what to do when he was. "Maybe it was time to go back to the temple" Spyro thought to him self. And with that he flew back to the cave to find Cynder still sleeping.

He nudged her with his paw. She stirred a bit and finally sat up.

"What's up?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Well", said Spyro, "I've been thinking, and I decided that we should probably go back to the temple soon."

Cynder was a bit surprised but not too surprised for she knew that one of these days he would want to go back to the temple.

"Why?" she said.

"It has been a year since the fall of the Dark Master, and for all our friends know we could be dead." Said Spyro, "that and I have some questions that need answering." Well, thought Cynder, maybe it is time to get back.

"Okay" Said Cynder "we should be heading back after all this time."

Secretly she didn't want this time to end for she adored Spyro. The alone time was like being in heaven to her, but she noticed that sometimes she just can't speak to him. It was like someone was tying up her stomach in knots. Although he didn't know what was happening, she knew that she wanted to be with him, and maybe this was the perfect chance to figure out what was going on with her.

So they decided to set off in the morning for the dragon temple. Little did they know that not all was the same at the temple. Things have changed since a year ago and there are some new people that will play a big part of a very special home coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: Return of the Dragon

Legal stuff: I do not own any characters in this story. With the exception of one of them, but for the sake of the story I'm not mentioning any names. Trust me you will know who it is. Also this is my intellectual property. So don't go stealing it. Stealing is wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Homecoming

_The Next Day…_

The two dragons awoke early the next day. They both wanted to get an early start if they wanted to get back to the dragon temple in one day. So they went and got something to eat, then they took off into the sky toward the dragon temple. It will take all day of non-stop travel to get there in time but they didn't mind. It was secretly just one more day of nothing but being together. And they would both enjoy it.

After about an hour of flight, Cynder spoke up and said, "Hey Spyro, do you think that the temple has changed much since we left?"

"I'm not sure" said Spyro. "I has been a whole year since we have been there. Maybe they had the moles rebuild some of it. It was devastated when the apes attacked those years ago. And in the midst of dark master and all the evil, it was never rebuilt."

"Yeah" said Cynder. "Maybe they even built a room for us!"

"What?" said Spyro a little shocked at the statement.

"Rooms, I meant rooms" Cynder said blushing a little at her slip up. Not that it actually was a slip up. She wanted t share a room with Spyro, but she knew that the Guardians would not allow it.

"Would you like to share a room Cynder?"

Upon hearing what Spyro said her heart secretly leapt for joy and she quickly said, "YES!" almost yelling. And then the question that she asked herself almost all the time came up again. _Does he love me? _

Spyro jumped a little at way she said yes. "GREAT!!!" In the back of his mind as well, Spyro thought the same exact thing as Cynder, _does she love me_? He too loved her with all of his heart but like her, was too shy to admit anything. He wasn't even sure why he offered to share a room, he just blurted it out and almost instantly became a nervous wreck until he heard Cynder response.

After hearing how both reacted, they both became a bit self-conscious and where quiet for the rest of the trip.

They flew all day, and just as the sun was going down on the horizon they saw the dragon temple. Spyro was the first to speak up and say, "Well there it is" he said in an almost disappointed tone.

*sigh* "yeah", said Cynder.

Both here happy that they where about to see their friends again but they really did not want to go back to the life of responsibility that they had. Also they just really wanted to be together.

So then Cynder said out of the blue, "Spyro maybe we should sleep here tonight, so we can be refreshed when we see our friends"

It was a feeble attempt to stay with Spyro for just one more day, nut Spyro felt to same way and quickly said, "That's a good idea! Lets land over there near that cave."

They flew down landed just outside the cave. Spyro went to go to find some food while Cynder decided to explore the surrounding area. While she was walking she started to think of Spyro; His muscular body and those golden horns and chest. It was there and them that she decided to tell Spyro the way she felt about him. She had to let him know how she felt.

Meanwhile…

Spyro had gone into the forest to look for some food. As he came upon a large berry bush and started to pick berries, Cynder would flash in and out of his mind. _Why can't I stop thinks about her?_ He thought o himself. _We have been through so much together but now I can't get her off my mind. _I was right then that he knew he had to speak up and tell Cynder how he really felt.

He soon collected the berries and cupped his wings behind on his back to form a makeshift bowl. So from there he went back to the cave with their dinner, with food in his wings, and Cynder on his mind.

Back at the cave…

By the time Spyro had gotten back, Cynder was there waiting for him. They were both very nervous about what they both decided they were going to do. Not knowing the others reaction and what not.

Spyro carefully placed the berries in front of Cynder. Leaving some for himself and laying down across from her they both began to eat. Neither ate very much however, they were far too anxious for that. But when Spyro noticed that Cynder wasn't eating he got concerned and said, "What's wrong Cynder? Is the food ok?"

Cynder snapped her head up and said, "of course Spyro everything is great, I'm just not really hungry"

Spyro cocked his head a bit and said, "But we have been flying all day you must be hungry."

Cynder finally gathered the courage to say what she planned to say.

"Spyro"

"Yeah Cynder?"

"I…I have something to tell you"

"What is it Cynder"

"I…I love you"

She immediately blushed like mad; Expecting Spyro to laugh, or something that she couldn't even imagine. But instead, Spyro stood up and put his forehead up against hers.

"Cynder …. I love you too"

Unyielding joy overtook the both of them as they both embraced, wrapping their wings around each other, and nuzzling each other faces. Cynder started to cry out of sheer joy and started to kiss Spyro's neck. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, and when they finally separated, they wish that they could have stayed there forever.

They promptly fell asleep after that, still being tired from their journey.

The next day, Spyro and Cynder both awoke, still finding each other in the others arms. Cynder wanted nothing more than to stay like that for ever. In the loving embrace of the male she loved so much.

"Hey Spyro" Cynder said sleepily

"Hey" replied Spyro "sleep well?"

"With you with me, always" said Cynder.

Spyro chuckled and slowly got up. He stretched his limbs much like a cat would and slowly padded outside, enjoying to warm sunlight on his scales. Cynder had followed Spyro until she stood right next to him. She looked over to her right at the dragon that had brought her so much joy and lost herself. It was only when Spyro spoke up that she snapped out of it.

"We should be going now. No use in waiting any longer"

Spyro was right. It was a little over a year since they have seen their friends, they should be getting back now.

So the two dragons took off into the sky toward the Dragon Temple.

Sparx, who at the time was out in the garden, was the first to spot the two dragons. He quickly recognized it as Spyro ad Cynder and flew as fast as he could to go out and greet them. But he was flying too fast for his own good and before either Sparx or Spyro knew what hit them, Sparx was squished onto the front of Spyro's snout. Spyro stopped to see what had hit him only to see his brother knocked out, stuck to his face. Spyro and Cynder could only laugh at Sparx.

"Same ol' Sparx" said Spyro as he peeled the dragonfly off of his face and began to carry him off to the Dragon Temple with them.

As they arrived at the temple, they flew into the main foyer and quickly walked into the one place they knew the guardians would be; the pool of visions. They walked in to find that Volteer and Terrador still asleep but Cyril up and about. As soon as Cyril saw the two dragons walk into the room he said "Volteer, Terrador, get up you too! Spyro and Cynder are back!!!" The other two guardians shot up quickly upon hearing this. They turned to the dragon couple and started shouting joyfully at their return. Amidst in the sudden chaos, Ignitus suddenly came into view over the pool of visions. As he spoke everyone was quiet.

"Spyro my boy you have done well"

Upon hearing this Spyro ran over to the pool and stared in utter amazement.

"But I thought…you … and the fire…and"

"Hush now Spyro, yes I did perish in the ring of fire, but the chronicler chose me to be his successor. So yes, I am fine, and it is good to see you two again. I knew that you didn't die saving the realm, the books would have said so. But your whereabouts, I did not know."

Wait what happened to Sparx?" said Volteer, noticing his unconscious form on Spyros back.

"Oh he came to greet us but he did it a little too fast"

"Spyro" Ignitus spoke up again "while you were gone, there have been some changes. As you know I was the Fire Guardian, but with me gone another dragon must be chosen to take my place. With that I introduce to you my successor and my daughter, Nova, The new fire Guardian."

Out of one of the back rooms in to temple came a sleek, red dragoness. She looked a lot like Ignitus but with a slightly shorter and much thinner body. She then turned to Spyro and Cynder and said, "Hello Spyro, Hello Cynder, I am Nova, Ignitus' daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you both.

Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. And once again, I'm sorry this took so long. Just never really got my mind around to want to do it. But anyway, if you think that I move along too fast, if the is too little dialogue (or too much), I'm not descriptive enough or what ever. Advice and tips are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Spyro: Return of the Dragon ch.3

Legalities: All characters in this story belong to sierra entertainment. Except for Nova, she is mine and my intellectual property so no copying!

Chapter 3: Settling in

Spyro and Cynder just stared in shock at the crimson dragoness before them. They couldn't believe there eyes. Never in there wildest dreams did they think that there were any surviving dragons other than them selves and the guardians. And to top it all off she was Ignitus' daughter.

"I know that this is a bit of a shock" said Nova, "but it is true, I am the daughter of Ignitus and I am the new fire guardian."

Still in a bit of a daze, Spyro spoke up and said, "but if this is all true, how come we never saw you before?"

A very good question, but with all good questions come good answers, and that is when Ignitus spoke up.

"Spyro, do you remember the caves that you and Cynder were in that laid under Dragon city?"

"Yeah, how could we forget" said Spyro

"And do you remember the paintings of Malefor being trained by the elders?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" said Spyro getting a tad annoyed.

"Well after Malefor went bad and killed the very dragons that trained him, it was decided that all guardians in training, would be trained in complete secrecy. That way there would be no way for Malefor to know who would be the next guardian. And he can't kill what he doesn't know about. It wasn't until you and Cynder defeated him that I let Nova come into knowledge of the other guardians."

"So the other guardians didn't even know?" asked Cynder

"No we didn't" said Terrador. "We didn't even know Ignitus had a daughter."

"It came as quite a shock" added Cyril.

"So if the whole secret training thing is true, then that would mean that you three have trainees of your own." said Cynder.

"I only wish that were the case" Said Volteer. "you see while it was Nova's birth right to be her fathers successor, the rest of us had to choose our trainees because we didn't have any children of our own."

"That doesn't mean we didn't have a family", said Terrador sadly, "my mate was killed during one of the raid attempts on the temple along with Volteer's mate. Cyril just never found that special someone."

"So we had to choose a dragon or dragoness to take our place. But they were all killed before we had the chance." Added Volteer

"Nova was training practically from birth so she was safe" said Cyril who was glaring at Terrador for his previous comment. "and just for everybody's Information I was dating a very good looking dragoness at the time!"

Everyone chuckled at Cyril's sudden outburst.

"Let us not dwell on the past friends" said Ignitus "what is important is that Spyro and Cynder are back safe and sound."

"yes and you must be awfully tired from your journey" said Terrador. "Nova, would you go and show Spyro and Cynder to the rooms we prepared for the in the event that they retuned?"

"It would be an honor Master Terrador; come the rooms are this way."

And with that the three dragons walked out of the room and went deeper into the temple.

Still in the room of visions the guardians remained. Then Cyril spoke up and said "you think we should have told them earlier about Nova?"

"No I think that it only would have but more strain on Spyro."

Then out of the blue Sparx woke up to all of the guardians staring at him.

"whoa, wait what I do? What I miss?"

All the guardians just shook their heads and walked out of the room.

Almost as soon as they had left the room full of guardians did Spyro and Cynder start asking Nova questions.

"So Nova, your Ignitus' daughter right?" asked Cynder

"Yes that is correct Cynder" responded Nova

"So that would mean that he had a mate at some point. I wonder why he never mentioned it?" said Cynder

"Yes but I'm not surprised. He has been very self conscious about losing her to the Dark Master's malice. He still wishes he could have done something to stop it but there really was nothing he could have done"

"Poor Ignitus" remarked Spyro "well at least he still has you"

"That s very kind of you Spyro." Said Nova

The remained silent for a few moments until Nova spoke up again, "do you mind of I asked you to a question?"

"Not at all, shoot" said Cynder

"Where have you two been all this time? I mean it not as if anything was keeping you away was there?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other for a moment. The Spyro finally said, "I guess if you want the truth, we just didn't want to come back to all the responsibilities and stress. We just wanted to relax awhile. I guess we got a bit carried away with the time frame huh."

"I understand" said Nova, "I would have done the same thing."

"Could I be frank with you two for a moment?"

"Yeah sure" said Cynder

"Forgive me for my bluntness but I have to ask, you to love each other don't you?"

Spyro and Cynder where completely taken aback by the question. Cynder was the first to respond, although her voice was cracking a bit "wha…what makes you say that?"

"Oh just the way you guys keep looking at each other"

The two dragons both blushed intensely, embarrassed at the way Nova had read them like a book. Noticing this, Nova turned to them and smiled sweetly saying, "don't worry, I won't tell the guardians if you don't want me to. I think it's wonderful. You two deserve to have someone in your life to love and be loved by."

This made the two of them feel better. They then continued to their rooms.

"Nova", said Spyro "how did you even notice that. I didn't even notice I was looking at Cynder."

"Oh that", said Nova "that's just a girl thing" she said laughing to herself

"I guess I will just have to get used to that then" said Spyro

"It sure is nice to have another female around that's for sure" added Cynder

They all laughed as they approached the rooms.

They soon got near the end of the hall, and they were approaching a fork in it. Nova paused a moment and said, "come I believe that your prepared rooms are to the left"

She continued to walk with Spyro following, but Cynder stayed where she was . She was upset that she and Spyro were to be in separate rooms. After what they had decided about sharing a room, she was really looking forward to it.

Noticing that Cynder wasn't following next to him, Spryo turned around to see a slightly upset Cynder. He quickly ran back to her and asked, "Cynder, what's the matter?"

"it… it's just that we were supposed to share a room, remember?"

"Oh ancestors I had forgotten. But we can't do anything about it now. You heard Terrador, they had prepared rooms for us in case we ever returned"

"I can change that" said Nova from behind both of them, "I you two wish to share a room, then I can have that arranged."

"But what about the Guardians? They wouldn't approve of that, would they?" sobbed Cynder

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they will understand. Even if you don't wish to tell them about the two of you; you've been through so much together, I can't see a problem with staying in the same room." Said Nova said with complete understanding.

"Oh thank you Nova" said Cynder no simply overjoyed at the simple fact that she and Spyro can stay in the same room as one another.

"But which room would we be staying in then?" asked Spyro

"Well, the rooms prepared for you two aren't big enough for two dragons to stay in." remarked Nova.

After some thinking, her face lit up; obviously with some kind of idea in mind.

"I got it!" she said," there is a room all the way at the end of the hall to the right. It's the perfect size for a couple of dragons. The only problem is that it isn't furnished or anything. So while I get that all set up for you two, why don't you both go to the room meant for Spyro and use that until the room is adequately furnished."

Both Spyro and Cynder both were extremely excited about what Nova had just said.

"That would be great Nova! Thank you so much!" said Cynder with sheer happiness in her voice.

"It is my pleasure. After all it's the least I could do for you two after what you went through for all of us."

With a plan in mind, Nova lead them to Spyro's room. Upon entering, they almost felt bad that they weren't going to stay in the room much longer. It was a medium sized room. Perfect for a single dragon. There was a bed against the side wall, with a fairly large oak headboard. On the other side was a chest where Spyro could put his things, and a desk and chair. There was also a dresser and book case. All made of oak with a beautiful golden trim around the edges. And lastly there was a window with a door next to it. The door led to a balcony that over looked the mushroom forest and at night would show a wondrous sunset.

"wow" said Spyro in awe, "this is beautiful, I kind of feel bad about not staying here now"

Nova chuckled, "I wouldn't worry too much. I you rally like the furniture it can be moved to your new room. Except for the bed, you two will need a bigger one."

"Well ill let you two settle in. and il see what I can do about your new room" said Nova

"thanks again Nova" said Cynder

Nova smiled at the two of them. Then she turned and left the room.

"well" said Spyro "we're home"

And that concludes chapter 3. Hope you liked it and remember, any constructive criticism is appreciated. And I know you guys want longer chapters. I promise that as I get more experience, they will get longer. For example I believe that this chapter is a page longer than the previous two. But I digress, so just be patient, I still have to develop the story line in my head first before it gets typed up lol. C u guys ltr


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Spyro: Return of the Dragon

Legalities: All characters in this story with the exception of Nova and two others that won't be named for spoiler purposes belong to Sierra Entertainment.

Authors note: sorry this took so long but school has been hectic and I've had no inspiration. I alos just finished up my term finals to more time for me . But here is the next chapter. Oh and before I forget, I just wanted to give this little update. I f you haven't noticed, this story is rated M. Now up to now there has been no need for that title. It will get violent and gory in future chapters. (as well as smexy;) So if you're reading the story for that, just hang tight.

Chapter 4: He Just Can't Let it Go

Somewhere far beyond the boarders of Avalar, far beyond the influence of dragons, moles, or cheetah, stood a lone mountain. Its peak stood thousands of feet in the air, over the cloud line and out of site. The land around the mountain was all dead, as if someone had set off a nuclear warhead. Nothing grew or lived in the wasteland around the mountain. But a dark, ominous storm cloud was starting to brew of head.

At the base of this mountain was a cave. The cave went back deep into the center of the mountain where it emptied out into a vast room. In this room there was a nest with two dragon eggs. One was red with yellow and orange stripes running around it. The other blue, with white speckles randomly scattered around its surface. On either side of the eggs stood two huge dark crystals, both of which emanated a dark, evil glow. A third dark crystal stood about 20 feet away from the nest. This one was a tad bigger though, and had a big smooth surface facing in the direction of the nest.

With the exception of the dark crystals, all seemed peaceful. Then out of nowhere, one of the eggs cracked. And then the other did as well. Slowly but surely, the crack got bigger, and more cracks started to stem off of those. And then finally, out of the blue egg popped out a little paw. And then another. Then a head came out. Then the little hatchling burst out of the shell with some vigor and took a look around at the world for the first time. The first thing that it saw was a big red egg sitting it was sitting next to. It attempted to stand but wasn't strong enough yet and fell back to the ground with a plop. It did however crawl over to the egg and proceeded to sniff it. It recognized the scent. It couldn't place it but it knew that it was familiar in some way. As is began to touch in with its little outstretched paw the egg burst open and out came another little hatchling.

Both hatchlings were about the same size, no bigger than a small dog. They were brother and sister. The blue one had sky blue scales with a white under belly. Her wings were also white. White like snow. She had big blue eyes and had two horns that where slightly curved and looked light ice sickles.

Her brother had fire red scales with an orange under belly. Around his feet and ankle where yellow streaks that combined with his other scales looked like flames. His wings where yellow like his feet. He had quite peculiar eyes for each one was a different color. One was brown, but the other red. His horns where shorter than his sisters but where thicker and more jagged than smooth.

The blue hatchling looked around at the room that she was in, looking for her mom. When she didn't see anything she began to whimper and cry. Her brother, although only a few minutes old noticed this and crawled over to comfort her. He nuzzled her head with his. This calmed her down and comforted her. They both promptly fell asleep together due to the exhaustion of hatching.

Soon after the two hatchlings fell asleep, the dark crystals started to glow, and emit shadow and dark lighting. The two hatchlings awoke to the sounds and started to whimper in fear as the dark clouds of shadow started to engulf the both of them. They soon began to cry, but to no avail as no one was there to answer their calls. After the shadow engulfed the two there was a loud crack and the lighting started to shoot into the cloud of shadow. The cries of fear soon turned to cries of pain and suffering as the cloud grew in size. It got bigger and bigger until it filled about half of the cavern up.

As all of this was happening, the third crystal started to glow. And an evil laugh started to come from it. The laugh belonged to none other than Malefor, the dark master. His grimacing cackle that could make even the mightiest of warriors cower, echoed throughout the cavern. The sight before him only made him smile as his vengeance was at hand.

The cries of anguish slowly changed for the high pitched squeaky voice of a hatchling to much deeper voices. Soon the cloud began to dissipate and outline of two dragons could be seen. Malefor began to chuckle at his handy work as two fully grown dragon stepped out of the remaining mist.

No longer cute innocent hatchlings, the two dragons walked up to the crystal and both bowed. Upon standing, one could immediately notice the changes beside that of size.

The male now had a black and red pattern all over his hide. His wings were still red but his claws along with the majority of his body had turned black.

The female now had a body much like cinder when she was evil except that she had streaks of blues running across her body. She too had the majority of her hide turned black.

It was at this time that Malefor spoke up

"Ah finally, my revenge can be put into motion. You, female" called malefor

"yes master?" she replied

"You shall be known as Nex"

"thank you master" said Nex

"And you male"

"yes master?" he said

"You shall be Morsus"

"Thank you master"

"You two shall be the tools of my vengeance! Spyro may have defeated me but he cannot possibly hope to defeat two of my own offspring!"

Well there is chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment so that I may improve my writing. And I know that there WILL be grammar and spelling errors so if you find any it would be appreciated. I will try not to take six months to update next time. lol c u ltr


End file.
